


Brojob

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, boarderline crack, brojobs, happy really late bday sehun, hunho - Freeform, i hate this, merry xmas ya'll, sehun is a lil bitter over being congratulated 11 minutes late, subro, suho is a real bro helping sehun out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Sehun is bitter about his fellow members congratulating him 11 minutes late and Junmyeon is a good leader and bro™ and gives him a blowjob to cheer him up. ((worst title ever but it fits i promise it's a bad joke))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really bad xmas gift for a friend and I could have made this a thousand times more cringey and bro™ but I needed to make it somewhat serious so enjoy this quick brojob from Jun.   
> Merry Christmas Mattie, let's ignore that I ever made this.  
> Let's also ignore the title. Thanx.

Sehun huffed in annoyance as he looked at the time on his phone 00:09, seeing no notifications about birthday wishes from his fellow members his frown deepened, brows drawn together. He laid his head back onto his pillow and looked at the empty spot on the bed where Junmyeon was supposed to lay, but the elder was taking a shower, a long one apparently since he’d been away for some time now.

 

He was just about to close his eyes and try falling asleep when the door to his shared room was opened and he could hear the soft singing voice of Junmyeon and the dimly lit room was filled with candlelight. A small smile spread over his pouty lips and straightened up on the bed, laughing as Junmyeon went up to the bed with his hair still drying from the shower and a white t-shirt and nave boxer shorts.

 

“Happy birthday Sehun!” He said and grinned as the song ended and he held the cake out. The younger chuckled and told him to hold up and took his phone to snap a photo of a smiling Junmyeon holding his cake. “Blow out the candles and wish for something now.”

 

Sehun leaned over and took a deep breath before blowing out the candles one by one without taking in more air. Clapping his hands together he made place at the bedside table for the cake and Junmyeon ran back out to fetch a cake knife and plates as he posted the picture to his instagram.

 

After eating a slice of cake each they were back in bed and ready to go to sleep, Sehun sighing when he saw that the rest of the members were still late in congratulating him. The low mood of the younger attracted Junmyeon’s attention and scooted closer. “What makes the birthday boy so grumpy? Hm?” Trying to take a look at the phone he was holding only to have it tilted away from him and then locked.

 

“The other members haven’t congratulated me yet.” He muttered and put the pone onto the bedside table, looking up at the ceiling. “Not even Jongin! I stayed up a whole night to tell him happy birthday even if I was dead tired.”

 

Junmyeon laughed tiredly and rolled over to his stomach and held himself up by his elbows. “ _That’s_ what you’re upset about?” Sehun gave him a pointed look for laughing at him and muttered something under his breath and shuffled the duvet up his chest with a frown, turning his back to his leader. “Come on, I didn’t mean to laugh at you, Sehun. I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on his shoulder; still grinning at how childish the other was acting.

 

“They are probably just really tired, it was a long day of work today and most of them passed out as quick as we got back to the dorms. You’ll have to forgive them and I bet that Jongin will tell you happy birthday soon.” He said and slightly pulled at his shoulder, trying to make the younger turn back around but Sehun shrugged his hand of and curled his shoulder away from him. “Sehun, come on.”

 

Junmyeon got silence in reply so he leaned down to the others ear with a smile on his lips. “You want me to make you feel better? A friendly hand?” His voice was close to a whisper and he noted how the hairs on the back of Sehun’s neck stood at the brush of his breath against the shell of his ear. Moving his hand to the younger’s arm he brushed his fingers along the biceps until he was holding his shoulder again. “Would you like that? As a apology for congratulating you late and for tiring out the members today so they weren’t up to do it.”

 

Finally Sehun looked over his shoulder at his leader. “What do you mean help me out?” He huffed and rolled to lie on his back, looking at the other with curiosity and suspicion.

 

“With a blowjob.” Junmyeon said as if it was nothing and flashed him a warm smile, running his left hand up to brush the silky black strands of hair from Sehun’s fore head. Sehun’s eyes went wide and he jerked away from his leaders hand.

 

“I-I’m not..” He trailed off, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. “Gay? You don’t have to be to enjoy a blowjob now do you?” Junmyeon filled in, tilting his head to the side and laughed a little at his own thoughts.

 

“It’s my job to take care of you as a leader. See it as a brotherly thing a…brojob?” Sehun snorted and his shoulders trembled as he laughed at what Junmyeon had said.

 

“A _bro_ job?” He hummed and laid his head back on his pillow as Junmyeon waited for his reply, chin resting in his palm. “I’ll accept it. But it better be good, I’m rather upset about you laughing at me hyung.”

 

“I promise you won’t regret it. You can think of someone else if it makes it easier for you to…get it up.” His voice was low and in a soft murmur as he pulled the duvet down until cold air hit the others body and his loose fitting tank top and grey sweatpants were shown off. “Imagine I’m you ideal type?”

 

He then moved down to kneel between the younger’s legs and placed his left palm over his crouch rubbing it down against the warm fabric before hooking his index fingers on his sweatpants and pulled them down. “Just tell me to stop if it gets too uncomfortable for you.”

 

“Yeah, I won’t stop you if you’re good at it.” Sehun chuckled, feeling somewhat skittish over all of this. Would it be awkward afterwards? Could he look Junmyeon in the eye after this? He wondered as his sweat pants were pulled down his legs and discarded to the side of the bed where the elder usually laid.

 

Glancing up through his grey bangs at the other he leaned down between his legs, cupping his soft member with his mouth and closing it over the still fabric covered length. He could hear the younger’s breath hitch as he pressed his tongue against the black cotton of his boxers, running it over the outline of his cock.

 

Licking his lips Junmyeon shifted away a bit to pull the boxers down Sehun’s long legs as well, leaving his lower body completely nude and his now semi hard member coiled up against his pelvis. “Just relax and let me take care of you.” The leader said with tenderness in his voice.

 

Once again taking place on his elbows between the youngers legs the elder wrapped slender fingers around the stiffening flesh and leaned in to press moist lips against the base, running his hand along the length to the tip, letting his thumb rub over the slit.

 

Sehun let out a groan as his shoulders relaxed at the feeling of Junmyeon’s slick tongue against him. It had been some time since something else than his own hand pleasured him so having his leader press his plush lips against the crown of his cock.

 

Parting his lips and wrapping them around the head he slowly took in more and more of Sehun, closing his eyes in the process, only stopping when the tip of his nose was buried into dark pubic hairs. Tears forming at the corners of his eyes at the strain of his throat and he pulled back to cough and wipe his eyes. “Been some time.” He muttered under his breath before taking his cock back into his mouth.

 

“Shit… Hyung.” Sehun breathed as the elder hallowed his cheeks and lowered his head again, finding a slow phase with bobbing his head. Junmyeon slowed down to push his bangs to the side only to have them fall back as soon as he resumed to bob his head.

 

The younger reached a hand down to push his grey hair back, gripping it and pushing his head down onto his erection and digging his head back into his pillows. Sehun let out a throaty groan as the elder pressed his tongue up against his member, his hips thrusting up into the wet heat and hitting the back of his throat with another moan.

 

Junmyeon splayed his left hand down over his hip to keep him still on the bed as his right hand wrapped around the erect cock tightly. “Try not to move please.” He pressed his tongue flat against the head and stroked him slowly, listening to the younger’s moans as if it was music. The hand in his hair tightened and tugged at the short strands.

 

Running his tongue over his wet lips Junmyeon glanced up to peek at Sehun’s face being screwed up in pleasure. Humming in approval of his own work he began sucking on the head, flicking his tongue against the slit, tasting the salty pre come. His hand continued to stroke his cock with quick flicks of his wrist until he lowered his hand to the base, squeezing the shaft and lowered his head.

 

“Fuck..!” Sehun’s hips tried desperately to move and his back arched. “Jun..” He groaned, warmth coiling in his lower abdomen and thighs shaking. He was getting close and _god_ , Junmyeon really knew what he was doing and it got Sehun thinking. Had he done this before with other members? Had he done this with other boys from other groups? He was rather close to Minho.

 

His train of thought’s were stopped when Junmyeon swallowed around his cock, shocking on his own moans the younger gripped Junmyeon’s hair with both his hands and kept his head in place as he felt the familiar warmth becoming too much. “I’m…close.” He gritted out.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes, running his hand down to cup his balls and caressed them carefully. He was planning on swallowing, as much as he could at least to make it easier to clean up and go back to bed.

 

With a last flick of his tongue Sehun moaned out and his thighs trembled as he released into his leaders mouth, body shuddering in the after glow of his orgasm. Pouty lips partly open and chest rising and falling quickly. The grip on Junmyeon’s grey locks loosened and he was able to pull back, swallowing down the bitter liquid with a face before wiping his mouth with the hem of his own white t-shirt. Licking his swollen lips he smiled down at him and grabbed his boxers from across the bed and laid them on his chest.

 

“Happy birthday. And just tell me if you feel troubled again and I’ll give you a helping hand…mouth.” Junmyeon grinned tiredly and flopped down on the bed next to Sehun whom still was trying to catch his breath, hazy eyes staring at the ceiling. The leader chuckled and pulled the duvet up over himself and turned of the lap over his side of the bed, leaving the one at Sehun’s side on.

 

“Mhm… Thank you hyung.” He murmured, lazily pulling his boxers on, his sweatpants forgotten somewhere on Junmyeon’s side of the bed as he snuggled in under the duvet and turned of his own lamp and shuffled closer to the elder, smiling and chuckling. “Night.”

 

“Good night.”


End file.
